


Solitary

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Flavored Lube, Handcuffs, Jensen's pretty penis, M/M, Misha is a psychopath, Misha is completely delusional, Misha's POV, Pink Panties, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Misha, brief toe sucking and panty sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, you’re such a good boy, Jensen. You want more?”</p><p>Jensen nodded eagerly, tears glinting in his eyes. He tried to reach for Misha, so enchanted by his sweet words that he must have forgotten that he was currently chained to the wall, arms stretched uncomfortably above his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary

**Author's Note:**

> **Alternate Universe** guys, I can't stress that enough!
> 
> Beautiful cover art by the amazing [Mayalaen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen)

 

“You are so beautiful like this.”

Misha let an appreciative glance wander over the strong body splayed out before him.

“So beautiful, Jensen, just for me.”

He drank in the deep green of Jensen’s eyes, the pink of his lips, dark brown of his freckles. Now he’d have time to count them all, no one would disturb them anymore. He’d  been in love with this wonderful man the instance they met and knew he wanted him all for himself.

He sat down on the bare, damp mattress, close to his beloved. The moment his hand touched warm skin, he forgot all about their rather unpleasant surroundings, the grey concrete walls, cold light, stale air. He closed his eyes, concentrated solely on the point of contact. A bright smile rose on his face.

“I love you.  And I know you love me too.”

His eyes still shut, he let his fingertips explore, from the soft flesh of Jensen’s tummy, over the hard plates of his pectoral muscles to the strong, stubbled jaw line. He cupped the chin in his right hand, his index finger tracing the contours of lush lips before he gently pulled the lower lip down. He was rewarded with a soft moan and Jensen immediately sucking  the finger into his mouth.

“Oh, you’re such a good boy, Jensen. You want more?”

Jensen nodded eagerly, tears glinting in his eyes. He tried to reach for Misha, so enchanted by his sweet words that he must have forgotten that he was currently chained to the wall, arms stretched uncomfortably above his head.

“Misha, please, unshackle me, I want to touch you. I promise I’ll behave!”

“I’m not sure, love. The last time I removed the handcuffs you tried to hurt me.”

“That won’t happen again! I was just confused and didn’t know you like I do now. Please, please, I will do anything for you, just let me use my hands again!”

Jensen sobbed and tears ran down his handsome face, a sight that broke Misha’s heart. He didn’t want to make Jensen cry, he wanted him to feel loved and safe, safe with him. That’s why he brought him to this room in the first place, away from prying eyes and unwanted touches. Here he could make sure no one would harm his Jensen or steal their precious time together.

“We’ll see, baby. Just let me take care of you first, then I’ll decide. I’m gonna make you feel so good. You want that, love?”

Misha watched Jensen’s features relax and his chest burst with love when he saw him nod in agreement again. With a happy yelp he straddled Jensen’s hips, leaned over and placed a sloppy kiss on his lips. His tongue slipped inside the delicious mouth, toyed with Jensen’s tongue and Misha got completely lost in the overwhelming taste of his one true love.

After what seemed like hours to him, Misha sat up and moved down the mattress. Reaching Jensen’s feet, he sucked on his big toe with gusto, pleased when he heard a passionate groan. He left a trail of light kisses on his way up the cute bowlegs and stopped when he reached the soft waistband of his latest gift.

“It makes me so happy to see you wearing these. I knew they’d look absolutely stunning on you.”

Pink lace panties, he’d fantasized about Jensen in a pair of those and reality was exceeding his expectations. They hugged his manly frame in all the right places and displayed his half hard cock beautifully.

Misha’s couldn’t resist mouthing along that pretty penis through the flimsy fabric, growing harder himself as Jensen did. It made him giddy with joy when he finally felt the panties soaking not only with his own saliva, but with Jensen’s ambrosia like precome. But he didn’t want to end it this soon.

“You’re doing so good, love! Now please, lift that firm ass of yours, I want to see all of you.”

Obediently Jensen followed his order and Misha stripped the bright garment off of his man, holding it close to his nose to take a good whiff before tossing it aside. He wasted no time and went straight for the puckered hole, lapping at it with fervor, spreading Jensen’s thighs further apart to gain better access. It’d been a good choice not to let him shower, the strong musk was intoxicating.  

He reached into the pocket of the pants he was still wearing and retrieved a bottle of cherry flavored lube, drizzling a good portion on his fingers. When his tongue breached the tight ring of muscles, he immediately added a finger, revelling in the soft moans his actions drew from his lover.

He pushed in a second, then a third finger. He found the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him, tweaked Jensen’s pink nipples as he stroke it over and over again.

“You like that, don’t you? Good boy, opening up for me like you do. You ready for more?”

“Yes, please Misha! Just get it over with already!”

Get it over with? No, he must’ve misheard that. Get on with it, that’s what his impatient boy must’ve said! And who was he to deny him any wish? He didn’t bother taking of his clothes, just unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out through the opening. He slicked it up with another generous amount of lubricant and let Jensen lick the superfluous liquid of his fingers. Cherry was his favorite flavor, Misha’s done his research.

He grabbed Jensen by the waist and pulled him closer. Misha lined up his rock hard dick with Jensen’s rim, teased it with his flushed, glistening cock head before pushing in, slowly, inch for inch. He bottomed out and gave Jensen time to adjust to his above average girth. Wet heat surrounded his cock, the pressure almost too much to bare.

“Damn, Jen, you are so tight!”

He pulled out almost completely but couldn’t stand the loss of contact and sunk back in again. His lips found Jensen’s and he kissed him passionately, pulled his lower lip between his teeth and bit down until he could taste blood.

“Open your eyes, love, want to see those beautiful eyes!”

Jensen whimpered in what Misha thought was a mixture of lust and anticipation and looked up at him. This green, this wonderful candy apple green! His gaze went down to where Jensen’s tongue darted out to wet his chapped lips. Spurned on by this sexy gesture he started to rock into Jensen, gently at first, then picking up the pace. His hands roamed over Jensen’s broad chest, his freckles standing out prettily against the flushed skin, and found the perky nipples again, pinching them hard.

Jensen let out a sharp hiss and arched his hips up, allowing Misha to slide in even further. He moaned at the sensation, he was so close to his beloved, so close! His fingers curled around Jensen’s cock and he gripped it tight, stroking it frantically with each hard thrust into Jensen’s body.

He heard him cry out “no,no,no” and then Jensen came into his fist. Poor baby, he must have wanted to last longer. But he shouldn’t worry about that, as Jensen’s clenching hole had him close to the edge as well.

He slammed into Jensen, hard and fast, pushing a wail out of the man underneath him with each snap of his hips. He could feel his own orgasm building deep in his guts. When he finally, finally, let go and spilled into Jensen it was like heaven!  _Mine, mine, mine_ he thought with each hot spurt coating Jensen’s channel.

Spend and content he collapsed onto Jensen’s chest and nuzzled into his sweaty neck, drunk on the all consuming love he felt for this man. Jensen didn’t move, he must be exhausted, Misha thought. Reluctantly he rolled off of him and got up.

“You’re shaking, love, you must be cold! Let me get you a blanket and something to eat. Don’t worry, I won’t be long.”

Misha leaned in for another kiss but Jensen turned his head away from him.

“Are you mad at me because I have to leave you again? I’ll hurry, I promise!”

“You said you’d release me! Please, I can hardly feel my hands anymore!”

“In a bit, my love, after I’ve fed you my homemade dumplings. They are delicious, you will love them!”

Misha was in love, but he was no fool. He’d season the meal with his special ingredient and wait until Jensen was fast asleep before he unchained him. Maybe he’d bring him another present, he must look lovely in a white teddy.

Happily humming to himself he closed the iron door behind him and locked it, just in case. Lost deeply in thoughts about silk and stockings, he proceeded to climb up the stairs to his kitchen, drowning out the desperate cries for help.  

**Author's Note:**

> It's [SPNColdestHits](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits) time again!  
> This month's prompt: Pink Lace is the New Black.  
> Please check out their [tumblr](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/) for more information.  
> And while you're at it, talk to me on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/reaperlove77).  
> Love you all, my beautiful readers! Kudos and comments are my life!


End file.
